El Alzamiento del Demonio de los Seis Caminos
by Shon Kurosaki
Summary: Tipico Fanfic de Naruto DxD: Denle una Oportunidad Crossorver: Bleach - Naruto - Fullmetal Alchemist - Seis Reinos de la Reencarnacion - DxD


**El Alzamiento del Demonio de los Seis Caminos**

**Crossover: Naruto Shippuden – High School DxD – Bleach – Fullmetal Alchemist. **

**Rango: M**

**Personajes Principales: Uzumaki Naruto, Asia Argento, Koneko Toujō, Rias Gremory.**

**Géneros: Sobrenatural, Aventura, Ecchi, Romance, Acción, Harem, Lolicon.**

**Sinopsis: Siendo perseguido por aquellos que alguna considero su familia, debe aprender a vivir en un mundo sobrenatural pero esta vez no estará solo, esta vez será acompañado por un sequito de demonios que le concedieron una segunda oportunidad de vivir su vida. **

**Malo para hacer sinopsis lo se :,C**

* * *

**[Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood – Opening1 – Again]**

**[Kono omoi wo keshite shimau niwa mada jinsei nagai desho?]**

_Se encontraba Naruto enfrente de las ruinas de un templo extendiendo sus brazos hacia la pantalla_

**[Yarinokoshi te'ru koto yarinaoshite mitai kara]**

_Después se muestra a Rias sonriéndole mientras el viento movía su cabello, luego se muestra Koneko junto a Asia mirando la pantalla con curiosidad y finalmente a Kiba, Akeno y a Issei extendiendo sus manos en forma de saludo._

**[*Instrumental*]**

_ Poco después se muestra a Naruto de espaldas viendo arder su antiguo hogar mientras la cámara se aleja poco a poco de él._

**[****Yume no tsuzuki oikaketeita hazu na no ni]**

_Se muestra nuevamente a Rias quien caminaba por un campo hasta estar frente a la pantalla, consigo llevaba un brillante cristal entre sus manos que luego voló hacia la pantalla._

**[magari kunetta hosoi michi hito ni tsumazuku]**

_Ahora se muestra a Naruto en el mismo campo, este tomo el cristal que hace momentos tenia Rias para luego sonreír a la cámara y alzar su mano empuñada con su pulgar arriba mientras la cámara se alejaba de él._

**[ano koro mitai nitte modoritai wake janai no**

**nakushite kita sora wo sagashiteru**

** wakatte kuremasu youni gisei ni natta youna kanashii kao wa]**

_Se muestra nuevamente a Naruto junto a Asia y Koneko durmiendo en la misma cama. Seguidamente se muestran nuevamente a ellos caminando juntos hacia la academia._

_Se muestra a Kiba mirando el cielo bajo un árbol y luego alzar su mano hacia el cielo._

_Ahora se muestra a Issei corriendo por la ciudad._

_Y por último se muestra a Rias y a Akeno dándose a la espalda mutuamente mientras la cámara pasaba por el rostro serio de Rias para luego mostrar el rostro de Akeno que parecía sonreír de manera gentil en un momento que luego es reemplazado por una de sadismo._

**[yamete yo]**

_Aparece nuevamente Rias con los brazos sobre sus ojos cantando exactamente la canción._

**[tsumi wa saigo namida ja nai yo]**

_Se muestra a Naruto balanceando un tridente mientras detrás de él aparecían nueve bestias enmascaradas._

**[zutto kurushiku seottekunda]**

_Ahora se muestra a Issei mientras su brazo se transformaba en Boosted Gear._

**[deguchi mienai kanjou meiro ni dare wo matteruno]**

_Aparece Kiba quien extendía sus brazos mientras numerosas espadas aparecen clavadas al suelo._

_La escena cambia mostrando a los Ángeles Caídos, cada uno alzando sus alas._

**[chigau note ni tsuzutta youni **

**motto sunao ni hakidashitai yo **

**nani kara nogarete iinda **

**genjitsutte yatsuka]**

_Ahora aparece Rias demostrando su poder de destrucción ante la camara._

_Seguidamente aparece Akeno con un traje diferente al que siempre lleva con múltiples rayos cayendo a su alrededor._

_Esta vez se muestra a Koneko, quien descendía del cielo lanzando una patada hacia el suelo creando un gran cráter en el suelo y escombros volando por el cielo._

_Por último se muestra a Asia generando una esfera rojiza entre sus manos mientras ella se sorprendía por ello._

**[nanno tameni ikiterundatte wasurechai souna yoru no mannaka]**

_Ahora se muestra Naruto luchando contra los tres Ángeles Caídos sobre una iglesia mientras esta era envuelto en una gran explosión que los atrapo._

**[****nanninatte yatteirarenai kara**

**kaeru basho mo nai no]**

_Aparece por primera vez la mejor amiga de Rias, Sōna Sitri mirando por una ventana para luego voltear hacia un tablero de ajedrez frente a ella._

**[****kono omoi wo keshite shimau ni wa mada jinsei nagai deshou]**

_Ahora aparece la nobleza de Raiser Phoenix junto a este, quien tenía una sonrisa arrogante._

_Nuevamente aparece Naruto creando columnas de roca con su alquimia, que atacaba a los ángeles caídos, quienes simplemente destruyeron las columnas con sus respectivas lanzas._

**[****natsukashiku naru konna itami mo kangei jan]**

_Se muestra a Akeno con los brazos cruzados sobre sus ojos cantando la canción, para que luego aparezca Naruto quitándose la chaqueta de un tirón y luego aparece su tridente encima de la imagen de su ojo izquierdo (Rojo carmesí con un Kanji (__六__)). _

_Finalmente aparece los miembros del club de investigación de lo oculto posando para una fotografía._

**Capítulo I: Inicio de una Nueva Vida**

En una habitación sencilla, la luz del sol entraba por una pequeña grieta entre las cortinas, cayendo justo en el rostro de nuestro protagonista. Este, al sentir los rayos del sol, abre su ojo derecho soltando un largo bostezo. _"¿Ya amaneció?"_ pensó mientras se sentaba en el borde de la cama y estiraba reacomodando sus huesos en sus lugares correspondientes. "¡yosh!' dijo entusiasmado mientras se llevaba las manos a la cara y se golpeaba unas cuantas veces en las mejillas para despertarse completamente.

Abriendo el grifo del lavamanos comenzó a lavarse la cara con agua fría y refrescante, luego comenzó a lavarse los dientes pero su mirada aun reflejaba lo soñoliento que se encontraba. Al terminar de lavar sus dientes procedió a quitarse su ropa para luego entrar a la ducha.

Al terminar de ducharse salió del baño secando su cabello con una toalla y con otra envolviendo la parte inferior de su cabello, la mirada del chico cayó sobre un uniforme escolar que pertenecía a la Academia de Kuoh. Hoy sería el primer día en la que asistiría a una nueva escuela, realmente le pareció extraño que le hayan dado una beca en una escuela que desconocía pero no se quejaba.

El chico procedió a vestirse mientras se miraba a un espejo. El espejo mostraba a un adolescente de 17 o 18 años de cabellera rubia alborotada y en puntas, sus ojos eran algo diferentes pues su ojo derecho era azul zafiro mientras el izquierdo era rojo carmesí; lo extraño es que luego de unos segundos este se volvió completamente azul como su ojo derecho, su piel es bronceada además lo que más resaltaba son tres marcas de bigotes en ambas mejillas.

Después de terminar de vestirse dio una última mirada al espejo para fijarse en su nuevo uniforme, llevaba una chaqueta negra abierta sobre una camisa roja con botones, pantalones negro azabache y unos zapatos negros con un borde blanco, debía admitir que le quedaba muy bien aunque prefería que tuviera un poco de color naranja en algo pero bueno. Procedió a tomar su mochila, su teléfono celular y sus llaves para luego irse de su apartamento hacia la academia.

* * *

**Academia Kuoh – Salón 1 C**

Koneko Toujō miraba por la ventana del salón de clases con su mirada neutra de siempre, solamente pensaba en la misión que le encomendó su rey; la cual era vigilar al posible usuario de una Longinus, Issei Hyōdō uno de los tres pervertidos que tanto detesta en la academia. Realmente le parecía increíble que sea un usuario de una Longinus pero bueno, solo debía vigilarlo y comunicar si algo le sucede al pervertido.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando susurros llegaron a sus oídos, al parecer se rumoreaba que un nuevo estudiante fue transferido a su escuela y al parecer era extranjero. Las chicas soltaban pequeñas risitas, hablando sobre el nuevo estudiante que vendría, Koneko solo esperaban que no sea como los pervertidos que hay aquí.

En ese momento el profesor de su clase entro al salón y ordeno que hicieran silencio pues tenía un anuncio que dar.

"Bien, antes de iniciar con la clase de hoy. Les tengo un anuncio importante" Comento el profesor a lo que los alumnos guardaron silencio y prestaron atención. "Como todos sabrán, el día de hoy se les unirá un nuevo estudiante del extranjero, a partir de ahora quiero que lo ayuden a integrarse y sean amables con el ¿de acuerdo?" Dijo el profesor con un tono de autoridad. Los alumnos asintieron de acuerdo con el profesor mientras el salón se inundaba con un ambiente de curiosidad.

**_Toc Toc_**

Se escucharon unos golpes a la puerta indicando que el nuevo estudiante se encontraba en la puerta.

"Puedes Entrar"

La curiosidad de los alumnos fue por fin saciada al momento en la que el nuevo estudiante ingreso, se trataba de nuestro protagonista, quien se encontraba algo nervioso mientras se colocaba frente a todos ellos. El chico miraba a cada estudiante quienes serían sus compañeros a partir de ahora, la mayoría de las chicas tenían un pequeño sonrojo y sin despegar la vista hacia él; lo cual lo ponía más nervioso. También pudo notar que había pocos chicos en el aula pero las miradas de molestia que le mandaban eran potentes.

"Él es Naruto Uzumaki, será su compañero de ahora en adelante." Comento el profesor mirando a sus alumnos, le pidió al rubio que se presente mientras el preparaba las lecciones que daría hoy.

"B-Bueno, como saben mi nombre es Naruto, provengo de Europa y me mude aquí hace unas semanas. Espero poder llevarme bien con todos ustedes y que me puedan considerar un amigo con quien puedan contar." Dijo Naruto mientras se inclinaba levemente. Antes de venir a la escuela recibió unas pequeñas lecciones sobre las costumbres de Japón, así que estaba preparado para todo por el momento.

"Muy bien, puedes tomar asiento." Dijo el profesor, a lo que Naruto asintió y fue a sentarse en el único escritorio libre en el salón.

Naruto procedió a tomar notas de la clase de biología sintiendo algunas miradas sobre él, aunque no lo molestaban quería poner todo su interés en la clases; pues él está aquí gracias a una beca y si notaban que no ponía su interés en la educación lo mandarían de nuevo a Europa y es algo que no quería.

Nuevamente sintió que lo miraban pero esta vez era diferente a las otras, parecía más una miraba fijamente en el como si quisiera ver lo que hay dentro de él. Dirigió su mirada hacia aquella persona que lo miraba fijamente, se trataba de una niña un año menor que él, cabello blanco y ojos de color avellana.

Naruto parpadeo algo confundido y levanto su mano en forma de saludo. Pero ella no correspondió el saludo y miro a otro lado. Esto lo confundió más pero decidió no darle importancia al asunto y siguió tomando notas de la clase.

Mientras tanto Koneko aún le dirigía a veces la mirada, al momento de que entro su nuevo compañero pudo sentir que el poseía chakra en su interior sobretodo porque el olía a zorro, lo más que le extrañaba era su chakra era cálido muy diferente a lo que había sentido en el pasado lo cual le dio algo de curiosidad. Por ahora su deber es comentarle de esto a su rey.

Las clases continuaron sin ningún tipo de problemas, con excepción de las miradas que le enviaban. Pero ahora se encontraban en horas de receso, lo que le da tiempo para comer y tomar un breve descanso.

Por el momento no conocía a nadie y se sentía incómodo por las miradas de curiosidad por parte de otros estudiantes, así que decidió salir al patio para poder comer su desayuno.

Ya en el patio decidió sentarse bajo un árbol cercano a un viejo edificio de las instalaciones de la academia, saco un bento de su mochila y retiro la tapa revisando su contenido, estaba dividida en dos secciones en una tenía unas salchi-pulpos y takoyaki con un poco de salsa mientras el otro traía unas bolas de arroz. No parecía mucho pero era lo más barato que pudo comprar.

Mientras Naruto comía su desayuno miraba por los alrededores de la academia, al parecer allí había más de un club; como por ejemplo el club de kendo, el de natación, futbol, tenis, etc. Pero lo extraño era que había más mujeres que hombres, por lo que concluyo que antes debió ser una escuela solo para chicas. Pero a pesar de todo eso, esta escuela sin duda es maravillosa según él.

En eso fijo su mirada en un trio de chicos que al parecer se encontraban huyendo de un montón de chicas muy enojadas dispuesto a golpear a los chicos. Una gota al estilo anime se formó en la nuca de Naruto al mirar esa escena, eso no era algo que esperaba ver.

"Pervertidos" Comento una voz justo detrás de él, lo que provoco que se atragante con un salchi-pulpo.

"**[Tos]**…** [Tos]**…** [Escupir]**"

Luego de escupir la pieza de comida que se había atorado en su garganta, tomo grandes bocanadas de aire y miro aquella voz que lo tomo por sorpresa.

Se trataba de la niña que estaba en su clase, aún mantenía su cara de indiferencia además que llevaba un bento. Naruto la miro con curiosidad pues él podía percibir algo extraño en su presencia.

"Perdón por eso, me tomaste por sorpresa" Dijo Naruto rascándose la parte trasera de su cabeza. La niña no pareció importarle eso y se sentó al lado de él aunque no tan cerca. "¿A qué te referías con pervertidos?" Pregunto con curiosidad.

La niña solamente se limitó a apuntar al trio de chicos que ahora estaban siendo golpeados por las chicas. El rubio analizo un poco lo dicho por la peliblanca y lo comprendió, al parecer esos chicos eran unos pervertidos y por eso estaban siendo castigados por las chicas.

"Ohh ya veo" Comento Naruto. La peliblanca comenzó a comer el contenido de su bento sin dirigirle la mirada al rubio. Naruto se limitó a solo seguir comiendo sin decir nada más.

Luego de un rato termino de comer y guardar la caja de bento en su mochila, aun no sabía si hablarle a la niña o no, pues ella parece más interesada en comer y nada más por lo que decidió a solo mirar a los estudiantes de la academia. Al parecer el trio de pervertidos aún no se rendían porque ahora se dirigían al club de natación, lo que le hacía preguntarse si eran masoquistas o algo así.

Nuevamente sintió que alguien lo miraba así que movió su cabeza hacia aquella mirada la cual venia del viejo edificio que se encontraba a sus espaldas, se trataba de una chica de cabellera roja como la sangre y unos ojos azules, no tanto como los suyos pero aun así eran hermosos. Ella lo miraba desde una de las ventanas del viejo edificio, pero luego fijo su vista a la peliblanca.

"Buchō…" Murmuro la peliblanca, lo que hizo que Naruto voltease a ella confundido.

"¿Eh?" Dijo confuso, la peliblanca también miraba a la chica pelirroja. Ella se levantó y se marchó dejando al rubio aun confundido. Nuevamente dirigió su mirada hacia donde se encontraba la chica de hace unos momentos, pero esta ya no estaba allí.

El rubio solamente se rasco la mejilla y luego soltar un suspiro. Eso fue un poco raro a su parecer pero decidió no darle importancia, aunque la peliblanca en su opinión era adorable. Y había algo además del Ramen que le gustaba y eso era lo adorable.

Aún tenía tiempo de sobra antes de que comience de nuevo sus clases, así que saco un lápiz y un blog de dibujos de su mochila, procedió a mirar el paisaje frente a él y dibujarlo en la hoja. Su pasatiempo favorito era dibujar, aunque no lo hacía mucho debido a algunas cosas que lo impedían hacerlo.

_"Ahora que lo pienso… No le pregunte su nombre"_ Pensó Naruto rascándose la mejilla, ahora se arrepentía de no establecer una conversación con ella.

* * *

**Salto de Tiempo – Final de la Jornada de Clases**

**_"¡Riiiiiiiiing!"_**

El chillador timbre resonó por toda la academia indicando el final de las clases, para alegría de mucho, alivio para otros, los estudiantes de este lugar sólo mostraban una gran sonrisa en sus rostros, es qué esa ansiada espera para escuchar el pequeño aparato.

En el salón 1-C los alumnos comenzaron a salir charlando entre sí o limitándose a caminar hacia la salida, luego de que todos salieran un último estudiante salió del salón, se trataba de Naruto que se encontraba más agotado que el resto de los alumnos puesto que este era un ambiente nuevo y apenas pudo adaptarse en la academia pero aun tenia camino por recorrer.

Justo en ese momento recordó que había olvidado su mochila en su escritorio y se dio la vuelta para ir a buscarla. Pero no fue necesario pues frente a él estaba la peliblanca sosteniendo su mochila.

"…Toma" Dijo la peliblanca dándole la mochila a Naruto, este lo tomo y luego la miro.

"Etto gracias jeje" Dijo rascándose la mejilla derecha, luego recordó que no le había preguntado su nombre, es más cuando los profesores pasaban lista olvidaba prestar atención a los nombres. "Por cierto nunca pregunte tu nombre ¿Cómo te llamas?" Pregunto con curiosidad.

"…Koneko Toujō" Respondió la peliblanca manteniendo su voz neutra y calmada. El rubio se extrañó por el nombre pero admitía que le quedaba bien.

"Gusto en conocerte Koneko-san, espero que nos llevemos… b-bien?" Sin embargo antes de que Naruto pudiera decir algo más, la peliblanca se acercó mucho a él lo cual lo puso nervioso. "Etto… ¿Pasa algo?" Pregunto algo nervioso mirando a la albina.

"… **[Snif]**… **[Snif]**" Koneko dio unos cuantos olfateos mientras se acercaba más al rubio, luego se alejó muy despacio mientras emitía un peculiar ruido que Naruto escucho a la perfección.

_"Ella esta… ¿Ronroneando?" _Se preguntó mentalmente mientras sentía sus mejillas calentarse, eso se había escuchado muy lindo en su opinión.

Koneko metió su mano en su bolso y comenzó a buscar algo en ella, luego saco un extraño papel con varios dibujos que parecían estar sobre una estrella de alguna clase de oculto. Ella estiro su brazo hacia el rubio ofreciéndole aquel extraño papel, el rubio algo confundido acepto el volante.

"Ehm ¿Gracias?" Dijo el rubio aún más confundido y comenzó a echarle un vistazo al volante. _"**Tu deseo se ha hecho realidad… **¿Eso qué significa?"_

Koneko asintió ante las palabras de Naruto mientras tomaba sus cosas y comenzaba a dirigirse hacia la salida mientras miraba de reojo al Uzumaki que miraba aun confundido el volante.

"No lo pierdas…" Fue lo último que dijo antes de irse.

Naruto se rascaba la nuca aun confundido por la situación. Sin duda fue un extraño día para el así que decidió irse de las instalaciones antes de que terminara más confuso por todo esto.

Mientras tanto Koneko miraba al rubio irse de la academia mientras sacaba su teléfono y comenzara a contactar a su rey.

"Buchō… Lo he confirmado, él es sin duda un Yōkai" Dijo Koneko mientras la voz detrás del teléfono soltaba un suspiro.

"Entiendo, esto es sin duda algo inesperado… Además según la información que obtuvimos sobre él, proviene de Europa pero ¿no se supone que los Yōkais viven en Kyoto?" Dijo la voz en el teléfono, Koneko pensó unos momentos sobre la pregunta que dio su rey.

"No estoy segura sobre eso Buchō…. Pero si estoy segura de que Naruto es un Yōkai sobretodo porque siento chakra dentro de él y además de que huele a zorro" Comento Koneko.

"Mmm ya veo… Entonces si estas segura de sobre esto no tengo porque dudarlo, por el momento lo vigilaremos puede que sea blanco de esos ángeles caídos que andan rondando por la ciudad, Koneko continua con tu misión de vigilar a Issei Hyōdō mientras le diré a Kiba que vigile a Naruto Uzumaki, no podemos arriesgarnos a que los maten"

"Hai Buchō" Dijo Koneko colgando la llamada y se dirigió a cumplir su misión.

* * *

**Con Naruto – En la plaza**

Nuevamente nos encontramos con nuestro protagonista, que ahora caminaba a paso lento mientras miraba el volante que le había entregado Koneko, la verdad le parecía extraño ese volante pero podía sentir que el volante emanaba algo que desconocía.

Pero algo era seguro, Koneko era una Nekoshō. ¿Cómo lo sabía? Fácil él puede sentir que dentro de ella hay chakra además de que huele a gato. Después de todo era mitad Yōkai…

De pronto el rubio choco contra alguien lo cual hizo que esa persona caiga al suelo. El rubio dirigió su mirada a aquella persona dándose cuenta que se trataba de una niña de cabello rubio peinado en dos coletas de caballo laterales, llevaba un atuendo algo raro pues parecía consistir en un vestido negro de lolita con adornos blancos, un gran lazo negro en el frente y una joya verde incrustada en el cuello. Cubriendo la mayor parte de sus piernas estaban hasta los muslos, calcetines blancos y zapatos negros. Ella también llevaba un lazo sobre su cabello.

"Itte te te te, ten más cuidado idiota" Dijo la rubia sobándose la cabeza y tratándose de levantar.

"¡Lo siento mucho!" Se disculpó Naruto mientras la ayudaba a levantarse. "Perdóname estaba algo distraído" Dijo Naruto mientras la rubia se sacudía el sucio de su vestido.

"La próxima vez fíjate por donde vas idiota" Dijo la rubia sin siquiera mirarlo puesto que estaba más interesada en su vestido.

"Lo siento" Dijo Naruto mientras juntaba las manos en señal de disculpas.

"Lo siento mis polainas, pídeme disculpas de…" La niña no pudo completar su frase pues miro a la persona que la había hecho caer.

"¿Eh?" Naruto miro a la niña frente a él, notando que los ojos de ella eran igual de azules como los suyos además que parecía que sobresalía uno de sus colmillos dándole un aspecto muy adorable.

La niña comenzó a sacudir su cabeza y darle la espalda al rubio, lo cual provoco que él se confundiera. La niña parecía tener un leve rubor en sus mejillas mientras tenía sus manos sobre ellas.

_"No lo puedo creer, es lindo" _Pensó la rubia sonrojándose un poco más, tomo unas cuantas bocanadas de aire para calmarse y confrontar de nuevo al rubio.

Naruto miraba a la niña aun confundido por la repentina acción de la niña, joder literalmente hoy era un día muy confuso para él. En eso la niña se volteo nuevamente hacia él y pudo notar un leve rubor en las mejillas de esta.

"Ejem… Decía que debes pedirme perdón de rodillas" Dijo la niña manteniendo sus ojos cerrados evitando verlo.

"Kawaii…" Murmuro Naruto mirando de cerca a la niña. Ella abrió repentinamente los ojos mientras sus mejillas se teñían de rojo dando a entender que se sonrojo más.

"E-Estas muy cerca idiota" Dijo la niña dando unos pasos atrás.

"Lo siento… La verdad es que no me puedo resistir al ver cosas muy lindas como tú" Dijo Naruto rascándose la mejilla tímidamente. La niña sentía su rostro arder al escuchar lo dicho por el rubio y más por esa acción que hace el rubio.

"I-Idiota" Fue lo único que dijo la niña antes de irse corriendo como si no hubiese un mañana. Naruto se confundió un poco por eso pero luego soltó una pequeña risa, esa chica era muy adorable, el rubio decidió continuar en su camino a casa mientras pensaba en que haría ahora en adelante.

Mientras tanto con la niña rubia, ella se encontraba detrás de unos árboles con sus manos en sus mejillas y trataba de calmar su rubor pero aun no podía olvidar lo que había dicho el rubio.

_"Maldición, no puedo creer que un estúpido humano me haga sonrojar… aunque realmente era lindo… ¿Q-Que diablos estoy diciendo?" _Pensó la niña mientras negaba con la cabeza varias veces. "Debo concentrarme en mi misión…" Se dijo así misma mientras de su espalda salían de repente un par de alas negras.

Volviendo con el rubio, este se encontraba sentado en una de las bancas mirando el atardecer. La verdad es que no tenía prisa por regresar a casa, quería conocer un poco más la ciudad pero teme perderse. Decidió hacer un dibujo de la fuente de la plaza con la luz del sol desvaneciéndose detrás de los edificios, le parecía una escena que vale la pena dibujar.

De pronto, sintió algo pesado en el ambiente… Sentía unos instintos de matar dirigidas hacia él, esto lo hizo ponerse alerta al entorno, y en eso lo noto, el cielo comenzó a oscurecerse y tornarse de color violeta.

_"Eso es… ¿¡Una barrera!?_" Pensó alarmado por la situación. De pronto sintió un escalofrió que le recorría la espina dorsal, sus instintos le gritaban que se quitara de allí; lo cual eso hizo.

**_"¡Zuuun!"_**

Justo en ese momento vio pasar muy cerca suyo una especie de lanza hecha de partículas de luz se había insertado violentamente en el banco donde se encontraba, atravesándolo como si fuera poca cosa.

_"… Ángel Caído"_ Fue el único pensamiento que se le vino a la mente mientras dirigía su mirada hacia aquel ser que lanzo aquella lanza hecha de luz.

"Vaya pudiste esquivarla sin problema" Dijo una voz en el cielo, Naruto miro hacia el cielo y pudo distinguir dos alas negras que bajaban hacia el suelo… Aunque esa voz ya la había escuchado antes. Cuando por fin pudo enfocar bien su vista, vio que se trataba ni más ni menos que la niña con la que se había topado hace unos minutos.

"Ohh pero si eres la chica linda que me tope antes" Dijo Naruto apuntándola. La niña parecía tener un leve pero visible sonrojo en sus mejillas.

"Jum eso no funcionara esta vez" Dijo la niña mientras creaba una lanza de luz.

"¿Eh? ¿Aun sigues molesta porque provoque que te cayeras?" Pregunto mientras se rascaba la nuca. La niña abrió ligeramente sus ojos, pues se encontraba algo sorprendida de que este humano no parecía tenerle miedo.

"¿De qué rayos hablas? No vez que voy a matarte idiota" Pregunto con algo de enojo por no tomarla enserio.

"Como si creyera e-"

**_"¡Zunnn!"_**

Fue interrumpido cuando la niña lanzo la lanza de luz hacia él, apuntando a su corazón. Naruto se agacho a tiempo para que la lanza pasara justo por arriba de su cabeza.

_"Mierda, por poco y me da"_ Pensó alarmado y mirar a la rubia, ella caminaba hacia el sosteniendo otra lanza de luz. "Entonces si quieres matarme…" Dijo mientras se ponía nuevamente en pie y mirarla con seriedad.

"Así es, mi misión es eliminar a todo aquel que sea posiblemente tenga una Sacre gear" Dijo la rubia mientras extendía sus alas para demostrar su poder.

"Ya veo…" Murmuro el rubio mientras llevaba su mano derecha hacia el bolsillo de su pantalón. "Antes de iniciar… Quiero saber el nombre de mi oponente" Dijo con seriedad mientras sacaba un guante sin dedos con un extraño circulo en ella.

La niña simplemente soltó una leve risa al pensar que este humano podía enfrentarse a ella. "Te daré mi nombre humano, siéntete honrado serás el primer y último humano que escuchara mi nombre" Dijo con algo de arrogancia mientras hacia una reverencia como si fuera una sirvienta. "Mi nombre es Mittlet" Dijo con una sonrisa confiada.

"Uzumaki Naruto…" Dijo mientras se terminaba de poner el guante y luego poner la palma de su mano en el suelo. Desde su mano y el suelo pequeñas descargas de color blanco resplandecieron el lugar mientras comenzaba a formarse una lanza de metal a partir del material del suelo. Mittelt miraba con los ojos muy abierto, lo que había creado el rubio que comenzó a girar la lanza demostrando que tenía gran habilidad con ella. "Un alquimista" Dijo mirándola con seriedad mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia ella.

_"¿¡Un Alquimista!? ¿Qué diablos hace un Alquimista en Japón?" _Pensó alarmada mientras retrocedía un poco.

"De seguro te preguntaras, que hace un alquimista en este país o me equivoco?" Dijo Naruto mirándola con seriedad, deteniéndose en seco y clavando con fuerza la lanza en el suelo. Mittelt aun lo miraba sorprendida dando unos pasos hacia atrás. "Es sencillo… La alquimia no es tan difícil de aprender" Dijo mostrándole el circulo extraño en su guante. "Aprendí la alquimia como medio para defenderme de aquellas personas que me quieren muerto, es por eso que hui de Europa" Dijo tomando nuevamente la lanza y comenzar a correr hacia la rubia.

La rubia tomo la lanza de luz y se colocó en posición defensiva, justo a tiempo para bloquear la lanza del rubio.

"Prepárate Mittelt… No me contendré contigo" Dijo con gran seriedad mientras la cámara se acercaba más y más hacia el ojo izquierdo del rubio, este nuevamente comenzó a cambiar de azul zafiro a un rojo carmesí con un Kanji (六). Para que luego todo se volviera oscuro.

**[Sword Art Online - Ending - Yume Sekai]**

* * *

**Y hasta aquí termina este capítulo.**

**Sinceramente me gusto como quedo y espero que a ustedes les guste. **

**Para los que no saben:**

**La alquimia _(Renkinjutsu)_: Es la habilidad de modificar la materia que se usa en Fullmetal Alchemist. En si es una ciencia metafísica/mística del arte de manipular y alterar la materia mediante el uso de energía natural. Este acto se le conoce como "Transmutación" _(Rensei)_ ****y su secuencia generalmente se describe como:**

**1\. Comprensión: comprensión de la estructura y propiedades inherentes de la composición atómica o molecular de un material en particular que se transmutará, incluido el flujo y el equilibrio del potencial y la energía cinética en su interior.**

**2\. Deconstrucción: el uso de la energía para descomponer la estructura física del material identificado en un estado más maleable, a fin de que se pueda transformar fácilmente en una nueva forma. **

**3\. Reconstrucción: Continuar el flujo de energía para reformar el material a una nueva forma.**

**Y para definir todo esto es como crear un nuevo objeto a partir de otras sustancias como la lanza que creo Naruto a partir de material del suelo. También se puede hacer otras cosas con la alquimia por eso quise agregar ese elemento en este fic.**

**Y para quienes se pregunta sobre el porqué el ojo izquierdo de Naruto cambio, pues más adelante lo verán. Muchos probablemente ya sabrán de que se trata y otros no pero ya verán que eso es algo que principalmente diseñe para este fic**

**Muy bien es todo por hoy hasta la próxima xD**


End file.
